Je t'aime
by Anonymous - Login
Summary: Akhirnya Ciel menyatakan cintanya pada Sebastian.  Warning! Sho-ai, SebaCiel! ONESHOT!


**Je t'aime   
**

**Disclaimer : **Kuroshitsuji © Toboso Yana

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rating : **T

**Warning! **OOC, Typo (mungkin…), Sho-ai, aneh, abal, gaje, jangan dibaca kalau gak suka.

**Pairing : **SebaCiel, CieLizabeth

* * *

**A/N : **Sebelum saya mulai ceritanya, harus ada _Author's note_ dulu, dong! Hahaha… Sekarang saya lagi bingung mau ngomong apa. Ini fanfic oneshot pertama saya. Kalo aneh, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Saya agak merasa aneh sama judulnya. Menurut kalian gimana? Udah, deh. Selamat Membaca!

* * *

Seorang anak berambut kelabu dengan mata sebiru langit, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Memandang matahari yang baru saja datang menghiasi bumi. Sepertinya ia menunggu sesuatu, mungkin seseorang. Anak itu bernama Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive.

_Tok Tok Tok_

Akhirnya orang—iblis—yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Sang iblis bermata merah itu membuka pintu kamar tuannya dengan perlahan. Iblis itu pun sedikit terkejut saat mendapati majikannya yang telah terbangun.

"Ternyata anda sudah bangun," ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum. Terasa ada yang janggal di dalam senyumannya hari ini. Ia tidak menyeringai seperti biasanya melainkan tersenyum. Ya, ia tersenyum.

Ciel membalikkan badannya untuk melihat sang pemilik mata berwarna merah darah tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadari, kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang, saling menyelami kedalaman mata masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Sebastian menarik perhatiannya ke arah teh yang ada di troli yang ia bawa. Ciel yang sadar akan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Muncul semburat-semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Sebastian tidak terlalu memikirkan itu. Meskipun ia tahu kalau wajah Ciel memerah. Ia langsung mengambil beberapa helai pakaian untuk tuannya yang masih terdiam di pinggir kasurnya. Setelah itu, ia memakaikan pakaian itu ke tubuh kecil sang majikan.

"Ini tehnya, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh kepada Ciel. Ia tersenyum memandang tuannya yang sedang meneguk tehnya.

"Apa jadwal hari ini?" tanya Ciel seperti biasanya. Ia menghentikan aktivitas minum tehnya dan menatap Sebastian, menuntut jawaban. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya tersenyum.

"Tak ada," jawab Sebastian pendek. Ciel hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah Ciel menghabiskan _Morning Tea_-nya, ia memberikan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong kepada Sebastian. Sebastian menerima cangkir sambil tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Ia langsung meletakkan cangkir di troli yang ada di hadapannya. Lalu ia berbalik menghadap tuannya dan menaruh tangannya di dada sambil menunduk, tanda ia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya pagi itu.

Sebastian membalikkan tubuhnya dan beranjak pergi. Ciel langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berlari ke arah Sebastian. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh iblis yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sebastian sangat terkejut saat merasakan tangan tuannya memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk melihat orang yang sedang memeluknya.

"Bocchan?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian… Aku mohon," kata Ciel sambil mempererat pelukannya. Sebastian tersenyum dan membelai rambut Ciel pelan.

"Saya tidak akan meninggalkan tuan sendirian," kata Sebastian dengan mantap.

"Kau janji?" tanya Ciel tak yakin. Ia menatap Sebastian lurus. Biru bertemu merah.

"Saya janji." kata Sebastian. Ia mengecup kening Ciel lembut. Semburat merah kembali mewarnai pipi pucat Ciel.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sangat cepat. Langkah itu semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar. Orang itu menuju ke kamar Ciel.

"Ciel~!"

Dengan cepat mereka memposisikan diri mereka masing-masing sebelum orang itu masuk dan melihat posisi mereka yang terlihat… mesra? Bisa dibilang begitu…

Orang itu ternyata adalah Elizabeth Middleford. Orang yang bertunangan dengan Ciel. Sebenarnya Ciel sendiri tidak mencintai Elizabeth. Ia hanya tidak mau dibilang anak durhaka hanya karena tidak mau menurut pada orang tuanya untuk bertunangan dengan sepupunya itu. Ia hanya menyayanginya sebatas sepupu.

Elizabeth memeluk Ciel dengan sekencang-kencangnya. Hingga Ciel tak dapat menghirup oksigen dengan leluasa. Dadanya sesak.

"E… li… za… beth…" kata Ciel terbata-bata sambil berusaha mencari oksigen. Karena melihat Ciel yang sudah hampir pingsan, Elizabeth melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" kata Ciel dengan nada 'sedikit' mengusir. Ia sudah kesal bukan main dengan sepupunya yang berisik ini. Ia hanya dapat menahan amarahnya agar tidak mengusir 'pengganggu' ini dari sini. Kalau sampai ia mengusir sepupunya ini, Elizabeth bisa menangis keras-keras dan mengadu pada orang tuanya. Ciel bisa dihukum habis-habisan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bermain…" kata Elizabeth sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Padahal aku sudah mengajak Alois," raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Eh? Alois? Alois Trancy?" Ciel membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Elizabeth tersenyum kecil karena mengira Ciel akan bermain dengannya dan Alois.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau main?" tanya Elizabeth girang dengan nada tak sabaran.

"Tidak," jawab Ciel singkat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sebastian. Ia melihat wajah Sebastian yang menunjukan ekspresi cemburu. Cemburu? Tidak mungkin!

"Ya sudah. Aku akan bermain dengan Alois saja." kata Elizabeth seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Ciel.

Ciel tidak memperhatikan tunangannya itu. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok iblis bermata merah yang berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah lama terdiam, Ciel berjalan mendekati Sebastian.

"Sebastian… Kau…" Ciel sengaja menggantung perkataannya. Sebastian menyentuh pipi Ciel dengan lembut. Ciel menatap mata Sebastian tajam. Mengharapkan sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

"Ya, saya cemburu, Tuan Muda," kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum puas. Ciel hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya agar ia tidak melihat wajah _butler_nya itu.

"Jangan-jangan kau—" Ciel mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah _butler_nya itu. Tapi sebelum Ciel selesai berbicara, Sebastian langsung melumat bibir tuan mudanya itu. Ciel langsung terkejut bukan main atas apa yang telah dilakukan Sebastian. Tapi lama kelamaan, ia menikmati ciuman Sebastian, malah membalas ciuman itu. Setelah lumayan lama mereka berciuman, Sebastian melepaskan ciuman itu. Wajah Ciel sudah benar-benar merah.

"Saya mencintai anda, Tuan Muda," bisik Sebastian di telinga Ciel. Ciel merasakan dirinya seperti disengat listrik. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Hihihi… Ternyata mereka itu…" kata seseorang yang ternyata mengintip dari belakang pintu semua yang dilakukan Sebastian dan Ciel di dalam. Orang itu adalah Alois Trancy.

"Alois~!" panggil seorang gadis yang sedang berlari di lorong tersebut. Ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. "Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana!"

"Ssst…" kata Alois sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri. "Nanti kita ketahuan! Lihat itu!" Alois menunjuk ke dalam kamar Ciel.

"Ada apa, sih?" Elizabeth yang penasaran mengintip ke dalam kamar Ciel. Ia hanya mendapati Sebastian sedang berjalan menuju pintu, diikuti oleh Ciel. Mereka hendak keluar dari kamar Ciel. Alois dan Elizabeth langsung berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu agar tidak ketahuan mengintip. Sebenarnya Sebastian tahu bahwa sejak tadi Alois mengintip. Tapi ia membiarkan hal itu. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat, pasti semua orang mengetahui hal itu.

"Ciel! Main catur, yuk!" Alois berlari ke arah Ciel. Ia berusaha agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Baiklah," kata Ciel pendek. Ia dan Alois yang juga diikuti oleh Elizabeth berjalan ke arah sebuah ruangan. Setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang ada dan mulai bermain. Elizabeth hanya duduk dan memperhatikan mereka bermain.

"Ciel, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" kata Alois. Ia berniat menjebak Ciel dan Sebastian kali ini. Ia telah memperhitungkan waktu yang tepat. Ia tahu kapan Sebastian datang untuk memberikan cemilan.

"Apa?" tanya Ciel yang masih serius dengan pion caturnya.

"Kau menyukai—ah, bukan!—mencintai Sebastian, ya?" tanya Alois dengan tampang datar dan perasaan tak bersalah. Bola mata Ciel nyaris meloncat keluar. Wajahnya merah padam. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Malu, kesal, marah?

"Aku…" Ciel menggantung perkataannya. Ia menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tanpa disadari oleh Ciel, Sebastian masuk untuk mengantarkan cemilan. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sebastian."

Sebastian merasa telinganya tuli sejenak. Tapi ia langsung tersenyum memandang tuannya yang malu. '_Tuan Muda sangat manis…_' batinnya.

Ciel mengangkat kepalanya dan ia terkejut saat mendapati Sebastian berdiri di dekat pintu sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Alois tersenyum puas melihat dua orang—coret—satu orang dan satu iblis di depannya berhasil ia jebak.

"C-Ciel? Berarti selama ini…" Elizabeth berlari keluar sambil menangis. Tak ada yang berlari mengejarnya. Yang lain masih terdiam di ruangan itu. Alois mengambil keputusan untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk yang sedang dilanda virus cinta itu berdua.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya! Selamat bersenang-senang!" kata Alois sambil segera mengambil langkah seribu karena mengetahui Ciel sedang mengepalkan tinjunya dan bersiap mengejarnya. Tapi Sebastian menangkap tangan Ciel dan memeluk tubuh kecil tuannya. Ciel berusaha untuk melepas pelukan itu. Tapi kekuatan iblis di depannya lebih besar dari kekuatannya sendiri. Karena tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya, Ciel balas memeluk Sebastian. '_Dasar iblis!_' batinnya.

_~Fin~_

* * *

**A/N : **Bagaimana sodara-sodara? Gaje? Aneh? Gila? Pastinya. Saya dapat ide cerita ini waktu saya les. Pas disuruh bikin dialog, gak sengaja saya malah buat dialog sho-ai. Jadi begitulah…

Akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat dialog itu jadi fanfic. Jadinya begini… Ini juga atas permintaan teman saya.

Saya nulis ini waktu UTS. Cerita di kertas yang saya tulis pertama kali sama yang saya ketik di komputer beda jauh. Jadi bagi teman saya yang udah baca versi kertasnya, saya mohon maaf kalo ceritanya jadi begini.

Satu lagi, adegan chu-chu a.k.a ciuman itu saya buat atas permintaan teman saya. Dia maksa-maksa saya bikin adegan itu. Awalnya saya nolak, tapi akhirnya tetep aja ditulis. Semoga anda tidak kecewa!

Sekian dari saya. Sampai bertemu di fanfic-fanfic saya yang lain! (itupun kalo buat…)

Satu kata terakhir dari saya…

Review?


End file.
